


Hernandez: part time panther, full time pillow.

by DrMcNastyPhD



Series: TOP stories [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: In this story I talk about my 17 year old bard girl who tamed a panther she named Hernandez. (the panther is a girl) She loves to tame animals instead of killing them if they are cute and also tamed/became friends with a blue dragon wyrmling she named aster.The story talks about the sleeping situation in the party's shared room, specifically how she sleeps every night wrapped around a fully grown panther because it's fur is soft and fluffy.
Series: TOP stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945657





	Hernandez: part time panther, full time pillow.

Scarlett had gotten used to sharing a room with 2 boys but she still didn't like it. Her father told her never to sleep in the same room as a man unless he was special and disobeying this order made her feel a bit guilty. She silently hoped he never found out. She has been able to justify her disobedience because she has the buffer of Zah between her corner and the boys. Zah being a changeling means they technically aren't a boy so it should be fine if that's the closest person she sleeps next to. 

The closest non person she sleeps next to is obviously her pet panther, Hernandez. And second being her blue dragon wyrmling Aster but she hasn’t slept with him the same way she has with Hernandez yet. Maybe she won't. He seems content sleeping at the foot of the bed and he does not have the fluff that Hernandez has. 

The sleeping situation is as such, there is a queen sized bed, the bottom third is taken up by Aster, and the other 2 thirds of the bed are taken up by Scarlett and Hernandez locked in an eternal snuggle. Scarlet has had full body pillows back at home but they were just that, pillows. Nothing can compare to the softness of Hernadez’s fur (besides that one cat lady zah turns into sometimes) and the general body heat radiating off of the feline. 

Many people (especially Rille) call Hernandez a wild animal but Scarlett knows they would change their mind if they just took the chance and touched her soft fur, or even snuggled with her. (not that Scarlett was willing to share her fluff dispenser) Certainly a “wild animal” wouldn't seem to enjoy this sleeping situation as much as the girl, right?


End file.
